Mi vida en una caja de cartón
by 3R
Summary: spoiler 5X18, "Esto es todo lo que soy, todo lo que queda de mí. Una chaqueta vieja, las llaves de mi coche y una pistola cargada"  ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Dean Winchester aquel día en la habitáción nº 100 de aquel hotel? Only bro, of course


MI VIDA EN UNA CAJA DE CARTÓN  
Tema: only bros & the family business  
Resumen: spoiler 5X18, "Esto es todo lo que soy, todo lo que queda de mí. Una chaqueta vieja, las llaves de mi coche y una pistola cargada"  
Estado: completo  
Descargo de responsabilidades: ni los chicos ni la idea siquiera es mía y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello, lo que pasa es que no acabo de fiarme del todo de los finales felices... (Salió espontáneamente despues de ver el capítulo, ahora con la 5ª terminada... no se si tenga sentido colgarlo pero, sigo aportando mi granito de arena para superar a Buffy)

MI VIDA EN UNA CAJA DE CARTÓN

_No soy ningún héroe, nunca lo he sido. Sólo he sido un maldito estúpido, un capullo arrogante. _

_Era demasiado bueno para huir, era demasiado buen soldado para desertar, para rendirme._

_Ya no._

_ Está bien, solo quedaba despedirme de la única amiga que no he matado con mi estupidez, huir de mi familia y terminar._

_ No voy a tratar de explicarme, de que me entiendas Sammy, de que no me odies. Sólo te pido que no cometas mis mismos errores. _

_Ni siquiera tengo un mal diario que dejarte, sólo una carta apresurada escrita a lápiz en papel de esta habitación de hotel._

_ Sí, un hotel. He tirado la casa por la ventana. Un hotel, una botella de Whisky del bueno. Va a ser el último. ¿Por qué no?_

_ Quizás, si Miguel me encuentra borracho darle el "si" sería más fácil para mí._

_ Mi, mi, mi, mi soy un puto egoísta, sólo pienso en mí_

_ Yo también me odio Sam._

_ Sólo tengo que cerrar página. Guardar mis cosas. Terminar de una vez._

_Esto es todo lo que soy, todo lo que queda de mí. Una chaqueta vieja, las llaves de mi coche y una pistola cargada. Esta es mi herencia para mis seres queridos. Mis únicas posesiones._

_ Soy un mierda, un puto cobarde. Tanta lucha, tanta rebelión ¿para qué? ¿Para terminar aquí guardando en una caja de cartón todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, todo lo que me queda?_

_ No puedo hacer más, no puedo… _

_Sólo… _

_No puedo._

_ No soporto más reproches, los tuyos, los de Castiel, los de Bobby, los de los muertos que cargo a mis espaldas. _

_No puedo._

_ No puedo seguir luchando cuando ni siquiera se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, cuando cada minuto de negación puede suponer otro cadáver en mi cuenta. _

_Ya está bien, ya estoy cansado._

_ Lo intenté con todas las fuerzas que tenía, cuando las fuerzas me faltaron lo intenté con toda el alma, cuando me faltó el alma lo intenté con el último gramo de esperanza, ya no me queda más._

_ Me odiaréis, me odiarás Sam. Quizás así sea más fácil. Continuar sin mí. _

_Estarás mejor sin mí. _

_ He intentado explicarme, he intentado que entendáis que debo hacerlo. Es la única forma porque ya hemos quemado las demás naves. _

_No puedo dejar que Lucifer te posea Sam, porque entonces tendría que matarte y no podré, se que no podré. _

_Lo vi, no podré._

_ Me acabaré esta botella, buscaré al primer "iluminado" que pueda encontrar y lo demás será cosa de Miguel… _

- ¿Enviando tus chucherías a algún afortunado? – _mierda, me encontró, ahora todo será más difícil._

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – _debería estar sorprendido y no lo estoy. Me conoce más que yo mismo._

- Ibas a suicidarte ¿no? No es difícil adivinar las paradas de tu Tour de despedida. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Lisa?

- No voy a suicidarme – _sólo haré lo correcto por una puta vez, sólo pagaré por lo que he hecho._

- ¿No?, entonces ¿Michael no está a punto de convertirte en su teleñeco?... Que demonios, ¿Así quieres que termine ésto? ¿abandonas y ya está?

- Sí. Supongo – _ojala fuera así de fácil_

- ¿cómo puedes estar haciendo esto?

- ¿Cómo puedo?, ¿yo? Tú siempre has huido – _te estoy atacando, ódiame, despréciame, abandóname._

- Y me equivoque cada vez que lo hice. Solo… Por favor… Ahora no… Bobby está trabajando en algo

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿en qué?... No tenéis nada, y lo sabes – _¿No entiendes que_ _es mi única opción?, debo hacerlo_

- Sabes que tendré que detenerte

- Si claro, puedes intentarlo. Pero recuerda que ya no estás a tope de sangre de demonio – _ódiame, por favor, déjame ir. No podrás detenerme indefinidamente._

- Sí lo se, por eso traje ayuda.

_Mierda Cass._


End file.
